bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Russell in the Hole
Scholarship Edition change In the Wii version, Russell never tried to use the boston crab during this fight. I always thought it was something he automatically did, but maybe not. Someone with the Xbox360 version of Scholarship Edition should check and see if he uses it, and if not, it should be noted in the article that he doesn't. McJeff 22:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :Yeah he does it in the SE on XBOX 360. I remember being caught up in it. Dan the Man 1983 23:47, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have the Wii SE version and Russell does the boston crab on me when he catches me --Phoenix327 21:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::He only does it at a point in the fight where he is low on health and if you hit him with a weapon, he will run after you and do it. Dan the Man 1983 01:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Shooting at the audience I was doing this mission and I tested the 'shooting at the audience lowers Russell's health' thing. It actually does work. Does this work for anyone else? --Phoenix327 21:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Okay this needs spading. I will check it out tomorrow, or during the week. Dan the Man 1983 01:11, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Where do I find it? Where do I find it again 00:38, July 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Find what? The mission? It starts automatically after ''Help Gary. ''Soda (Talk) 00:51, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Shooting at the audience (Explained) *It has been discovered through the use of the levitation code that if Jimmy fires a weapon at any of the students who are watching the fight, it affects Russel's health. The reason behind this is currently unknown When you fight Russell the game is set to force your aim on Russell no matter what. This means that if you enter aim mode or somehow manage to target one of the audience members instead of Russell then Russell will still be the ped taking damage, no matter what you shoot at. It's simply a way of forcing the camera to focus on Russell in the small room of space that Jimmy finds himself in during the fight. Try throwing an egg at the floor. The egg will either clip through the ground or change direction after being thrown in a really bizarre way. The same goes for when using the slingshot. Shoot at the floor and Russell will still take damage. - Sweg No blocking glitch Jeff, the glitch I added does not require modding. He has 75% block chance by default, but almost never blocks, don't believe me? Search up Russell In The Hole on YouTube by GTA Series Videos. He continuously punches him, and he never even blocks at all. The part that said even if it was changed to 100% via modding was just to prove a point that he doesn't block as he is supposed to. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 02:48, July 31, 2018 (UTC) :I had readded it hours before you posted this https://bully.wikia.com/index.php?title=Russell_in_the_Hole&diff=74283&oldid=74279. How on earth did you notice the revert without noticing the re-revert? Jeff (talk· ) 03:41, July 31, 2018 (UTC) : ::You added it back to the Russell In The Hole page, not the glitches page. That's why I didn't notice. DaR3alR1ch4rdN1x0n (talk) 03:48, July 31, 2018 (UTC) : : :